


The Colour of Hope

by PlatonicRabbit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, i was trying to write a meta post and I accidentally fanficced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicRabbit/pseuds/PlatonicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey’s own lightsaber, when she finally builds it, is green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour of Hope

Rey’s own lightsaber, when she finally builds it, is green.  
Not because she wants to copy Luke’s. Although she is, unconsciously, echoing the sentiment of her predecessor from long ago, before he gave up and turned away.  
Because she wants to remember the first time she saw something beautiful, and wanted to protect it.

Han and Finn, if they’d seen Rey’s tears, had been kind enough to ignore them.  
‘I didn’t know there was this much green in the whole galaxy,’ she’d said, wonder in her voice.  
What she meant was I didn’t know there was this was life in the whole galaxy. This much hope.

When Rey looks into the blade of her lightsaber, she looks back on that moment and remembers the wonder, the light she’d felt connected to, for the first time.  
When she looks into the red, unsteady blade of her enemy’s saber, she recalls the ominous light arcing across the sky, the devastation and fear and sorrow he’d caused.  
Rey’s saber is a rejection of his way, his ideas.  
It’s her way of embracing the light.  
And eventually her colour, her hope, becomes others’, too.

Finn glances across the battlefield, checks that the green light is still flashing. Catching a glimpse of it, he’s reassured and he returns his attention to his own fight.  
Poe looks down from the sky above and throws his X-wing into a roll as he passes over Rey, letting her know he’s still here, too.  
When Leia looks at Rey, she sees her brother, thirty years earlier, strong, sure, unbroken. She remembers a time when everything hadn’t seemed quite so pointless.  
When Luke looks at Rey, he remembers what it means to believe.

When Rey doubts, when she despairs, all she needs to do is glance at the sword she built, the green she never knew existed.  
And it gives her hope.


End file.
